


Static (And Yet the Silence Screams)

by EmeryThatsGay1993



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Sense of Self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryThatsGay1993/pseuds/EmeryThatsGay1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really wanted to write a story of some sort, but I'm not quite confident enough to do that yet. Instead, I hope you all enjoy this poem I just wrote. I deal with some severe mental health issues myself, so I'm posting this in the hope that others will relate and find solace in shared experiences. Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static (And Yet the Silence Screams)

Static buzzes in my brain

Muffled voices anxious to be heard over the din

A menagerie of fragmented feeling

Puzzle pieces that just don't _quite_ seem to fit

I am of two minds, three minds, four minds

**NO**

_Five minds_

Too many minds too count

Would akin them to stars but

**I see no constellations**

Only a game of connect-the-dots that

I cannot follow

**The sun no longer exists**

Without the sun the moon cannot be seen

Slivers of light once held in reverence

 _Ripped_ from the death grip of these trembling hands

Swallowed by the maw of pitch-black night

Stagnant, foul breath devoid of sound

And yet the silence _screams_


End file.
